Lapis Wiki:Help/Rules
The following rules are part of the Lapis Wiki Constitution. They are basic rules that cannot be removed at any point during the life of the wiki. Rules can be added to this Constitution, but they will not be removed. Constitution Rules Rule 1: Don’t be a dick. Plain and simple. Do not post disingenuously, or in an inflammatory manner for the sole purpose of upsetting others. Negative commentary and minority opinions are not frowned upon, but members are expected to be able to substantiate their positions. If you break this, your ban will be indeterminate on how long it will be. It could be a week to infinite depending on how badly you break this rule. You will receive up to three warnings before finally being banned, although this step may be skipped depending on again, how badly you break this rule. Rule 2: Cursing is allowed with some exceptions. You can curse like a goddamn sailor if you want. Keep in mind though, that your articles should generally be clean of them if they don't have a warning above them. Without a warning, you will get a warning and you're going to need to either put up a warning or scrub your article until it's clean. If you refuse to do either, you'll get banned for a week and we'll fix it with embarrassing substitutes. Rule 3: Self promotion is prohibited. Advertising other wikis for the sake of advertising other wikis is prohibited. The only cases in which wiki advertising is allowed is on is a single section of the forum and if it has to do with a thing on here, in which it must be linked in the main article. This will get you a week ban with two prior warnings. Continue after the week ban and you will get a month. Third ban will be forever. Rule 4: Any kind of discrimination is not allowed. You judge others based off their actions, not based off their race or gender. Sexism, racism, transphobia and homophobia are not permitted and you will be warned, and then banned for a month if you express any such thoughts. A second offense will ban you for 3 months, and then 6 months, a year, and then forever. It's unacceptable, but we'll allow leeway to help you realize that's not right. Rule 5: We are not a strict democracy. While more democratic than our brother site Fantendo, there will be decisions that cannot be made by community, namely changing the rules of the Constitution. Users can choose who will be a sysop and to impeach sysops and admins, as well as making decisions on major mainspace articles and features. But not everything will be put to vote such as the deletion of spammy or bad quality articles. Rule 6: Piracy cannot be linked to. The topics of emulation and piracy in the context of the technical nature of emulators and ROM images, hardware modification technology, as well as their effect on the industry as a political topic are deemed to be generally acceptable. Linking to pirate download sites, directions on how to get pirated software to work, reviews or impressions of pirated software, and livestreams of pirated software play are all strictly prohibited. You will be warned once and then you will be banned for 3 weeks, then 3 months, then a year, then forever. Rule 7: The Catch-All Rule. Any rule that is NOT listed here but is deemed as a bannable offense by three of the sysops will get you banned. If you do it because “it’s not a rule” your ban may be lengthened. The length of the ban will be decided by three sysops. Rule 8: Don't Flame Other Wikia Sites Even if you hate other users not on the wiki, please don't flame users from behind, it is the same of flaming a user here. You will recieve a reminder first, but if you continue you will recieve a warning and if you continue doing that, you will recieve a short ban. By editing on this wiki you agree to these terms. Other Rules Rules that aren't part of the constitution, but you should still follow them. Victim Blaming Victim Blaming isn’t allowed. Using arguments such as “Well maybe he shouldn’t have made such a shitty article if he didn’t want to be cyberbullied” count as victim blaming. Mature Content Any mature content NOT marked with a mature content label will get you banned pretty quick. Depending on the content not marked, you will end up with either a warning or a three week ban. Continue doing this and you will be banned for three months, six months, then a year. Once it’s clear you’re never going to mark your content as mature you will be banned for infinite. Sysop Abuse Misuse of sysop powers can and will get demoted. Depending on the misuse, you may be banned. Console War Console War. Obviously arguments about consoles, platforms, and publishers are going to get heated. Don't make things worse by calling out "xbots" or "ntards" or "fanboys" or "sdf" or "xdf" or insulting someone else by calling them one of those things. Clearly some people get a bit too attached, but the best thing you can do is try to improve conversation, not make it worse by dragging it down in the mud. It's also important to make sure you aren't getting too attached. If you find yourself getting super defensive about something or claiming that everyone other than you is "biased", chances are you should probably take a little break. Don't worry about calling out others--if moderators seem to be missing the discussion, just call it to our attention via message. Category:Adminstration